Karin's child
by terminatorluvr
Summary: 7 years have passed and karin has a vampire daughter whom Usui-kun is a stepfather to and is trying to be a good mother while her families life revolves around her. KarinxKenta, RenxFumio


It had been 7 years since Karin had given birth to her Vampire child named Nadeshiko whom had been born from an unknown donor who was also a vampire. Her family had been thrilled but this meant she had to have Ren look after her until she got home from work at Julian's.

Karin was now 23 and was trying harder to be more like a vampire even though she went out during the day. She tried hard to be a good parent despite being a single mother and Anju and Ren were more than happy to look after her and teach Nadeshiko about being a true vampire.

Ren was 28 and more of a seductive predator than ever and had made Fumio Usui his main target still but whenever he could he would also drink the blood of lovely young students. Unlike Karin whom he got mad at Ren enjoyed spending time with his new niece a great deal and loved teaching her about the ways of the vampire.

Anju was 18 and attending high school as a first year but would only show up on cloudy days and was admired by many guys for her good looks and mysterious background. She was good at keeping Nadeshiko happy by allowing her to play with her dolls if she promised to take care of them and give them back when she was done.

Calera and Henry had long since passed away and were mere mummies in their coffins but were remembered fondly by their children. All except Elda who was still around due to drinking so much blood that kept her alive and she had promised to keep an eye on their children plus she had sworn she would not die without seeing her great grandchildren's faces.

Nadeshiko had most of her unknown father's looks and slight hints of her mother's DNA but a splice of their attitudes. This made it rather comical for the family since Karin had a hard time raising her and because they argued a lot but always made up. Nadeshiko had red eyes the colour of blood and straight black hair that ended under her chest, 2 side partings that ended at her cheeks (from her father), sharp teeth and a loving yet crybaby attitude like Karin but at times could be sharp tongued and stubborn with a short temper which Ren guessed she got from her father. In size she reached Karin's thighs and was extremely clingy and affectionate to her mother. The strangest thing about Nadeshiko was that despite her young age her blood vicinity had already awoken just like her vampire powers of controlling bats and memory erosion. However just like Anju could she was able to walk around in sunlight for she was not at the proper age for it to take full effect. Nadeshiko's blood vicinity was HATRED so whenever someone felt a strong disliking for another she felt compelled to bite them.

Kenta was aware of Karin's daughter but he became like a stepfather to her since he and Karin were dating to which Nadeshiko didn't mind because she was a test tube baby. Nadeshiko enjoyed spending time with Kenta and as for Winner she called him a weirdo and stalker because he called her "Miss Karin's adorable child".

_**Now**_

Nadeshiko sat on her bed wearing a black nightgown with poufy sleeves and lace round the edge of the sleeves, skirt hem and collar. Her whole room was a mix of black and dark purple and she had a make-up table with a mirror and black furniture, a black wardrobe and drawers.

She was lonely because Karin was still at work so she wouldn't be back till late and she missed her mother's warmth and gentleness. Suddenly Ren came in "Yo Nadeko you look bored" he said in his usual bored voice.

Nadeshiko curled up her knees and placed her head on them "Mama isn't home yet" she sobbed and Ren sighed hoisting her onto his lap and stroked her hair. Nadeshiko nuzzled into his chest she liked to use Ren as her own personal teddy bear when she was sad.

_**After**_

Anju was on the couch with a glass of blood with boogie-kun on her lap and wandering when Karin would come home as she was just as fond of Karin as Nadeshiko was.

Elda was reading one of Alfred Sinclair's diaries on how fond he was of her to which she sighed, blushed and even giggled quite a few times but Anju remained silent.

Suddenly Ren came into the room "Yo I brought Nadeko down since she looked bored and lonely" he said casually and collapsed onto the sofa.

Nadeshiko appeared her eyes sad and empty looking down at the floor but her outfit made her look ultra cute and very grown up. It was obvious to everyone that she was missing Karin terribly and often she would start crying due to this.

On Nadeshiko's head was a black laced headband with 2 purple roses either side with 2 black ribbons, a black lace choker around her neck, a knee length black poufy sleeved dress with long sleeves that had laces cuffs, a black ribbon tie front and a skirt that reached her knees. She also wore a pair of laced stockings with black ribbons at the side that ended at her calves with a pair of black Mary-Jane shoes on her feet with small heels.

Elda dropped her book and raced over to Nadeshiko "Nadeko-chan you look ADORABLE!" Elda cried happily and hugged Nadeshiko tightly.

Ren sighed crossly "Grandma don't kill her she's the best offspring that's been born considering Karin's situation" he said irritably.

Elda snarled crossly "SHUT UP REN JUST COS YOU ACT LIKE A COLD HEARTED JERK DOESN'T MEAN I AM!" she snapped.

Ren said nothing and just whimpered hiding behind the sofa fearfully still in shock from his grandmother angry outburst.

Anju sighed "Grandmother please settle down it was very peaceful before you got angry" she said sternly in a calm manner.

_**Suddenly**_

The front door opened and Karin burst into the living room "I'M HOME!" she cried happily.

Nadeshiko's eyes lit up "MAMA YOUR HOME!" Nadeshiko cried happily leaping into Karin's arms.

Karin was stunned by Nadeshiko's dramatic welcome but hugged her happily anyway "It's good to be home Nadeshiko have you been a good girl" she asked gently.

Ren sighed "She was so melancholy due to you not being home she spent most of the day in her room I just got her to come down now" he said crossly.

Karin was shocked "Nadeko-chan why do you do that I told you Anju and Ren will keep you company till I get home from Julian's" she said worriedly.

Elda sighed "I think Karin because she has no father to look after her she's become solely dependent on you" she said sternly.

Karin began to panic "WHAAAT! But that's no good I'll have to get Usui-Kun to have more days out with us" she said worriedly.

Ren growled and gave Karin a noogie "OR MAYBE YOU SHOULD QUIT YOUR JOB AND BECOME A PROPER VAMPIRE PARENT!" he snapped.

This made the situation even worse "No I can't do that how will I get a source of income to support us" she said worriedly.

Ren sighed "Look all I mean is if you wish to continue your job then fine but stop seeing KENTA USUI and think more on teaching MY niece on how to be a real vampire it's your job too Karin" he said sternly.

Anju put down her cup "Onii-chan is right" she said calmly making Karin feel upset and cornered.


End file.
